


The field trip

by AmyWoolner



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: So this is my obligatory Peter goes on a field trip to Stark tower fic.Iron-dad and Spider-son oneshotPlease don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	The field trip

 

 

 

Peter isn't sure why, when he walks into Physics class, his class turn to look at him, all of them smirking, until he catches Neds gaze. Ned is staring at him with wide, nervous eyes and nods towards the board. When Peter turns around to see Field trip to stark tower! written on the board his heart sinks and his eyes widen before he makes his way over to his seat next to Ned.

"What are you gonna do?" Ned asks and Peter shrugs. He's lived at Stark tower for the past month and a half because May was transferred to a childrens hospital in texas and didn't want to make Peter move schools. If his class have a trip there then they will definitley find out. And who is he going to get to sign the permission slip?

"I'm screwed." Peter mutters as Flash turns around.

"Are you excited for the trip, Penis?" He asks with an evil smirk.

"Leave him alone, Flash." Ned glares while Peter just stares at the board. He's well and truly fucked.

 

\------

 

"Hey, kid. How was school?" Tony asks once Peter exits the lift and Peter groans, dropping his backpack on the floor just in front of the lift and walking over to the sofa before flomping on it so he's lying across the sofa on his stomach with his face buried in the fabric.

"That bad, huh?" He asks and Peter nods.

"Worse." He says, voice muffled from the sofa. Tony chuckles as he sets something down on the coffee table. The second Peter smells what it is he lifts his head and looks over.

"Is that-"

"Number 5 with pickles, smushed down real flat." Tony finishes for him and Peter grins, sitting up and grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite.

"You're the best!" Peter says through a mouthful of food and Tony rolls his eyes.

"So whats got my ragazzo all sad?" He asks, sitting down next to Peter, who sighs. He knows if he tells Tony about the trip he will, firstly, make him take part in it rather than either hide in his room the whole day or staying at school, and secondly, he will definitley get involved in the trip. Peter really doesn't want people knowing that he knows Tony, let alone that he's lived with him for nearly 2 months and knows the other avengers as well, and there's a chance they could find out on that trip if Peter is there. He'd rather Flash bullied him thinking he was lying that a bunch of people pretending to be his friend in order to get close to the avengers. They're like his family.

"Nothing. School work. Had an exam today." He mumbles, keeping his gaze on his sandwich as he takes another bite. Tony frowns at him and Peter knows he can tell he's lying.

"You sure that's it, Pete?" He asks and Peter nods. He only has to keep this secret until the trip on Friday. That's only 3 days of lying to Tony.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He says, taking another bite of his sandwich to signal that he doesn't want to talk anymore.

"Okay, kiddo. Do your homework then you can join me in the lab." Tony says and Peter nods, feeling guilty as he watches Tony leave the room. He still needs someone to sign his permission slip. He grabs the slip before going over to the lift. He could ask Rhodey, but he would probably tell Tony because he likes to tease Peter. He can't ask any of the rogues because even though he's known them for a few months and lives with them he's still not 100 percent comfortable around them and he doesn't want to ask them. Pepper is in meetings all day and Peter doesn't like to bother her when she's busy, so that leaves Bruce.

 

Peter takes the lift down to Bruce's lab before walking in.

"Hey, Peter. How was school?" Bruce asks, looking up from his work to smile in greeting.

"Hi Bruce. It was alright. What you working on?" Peter asks, distacted.

"I'm just going over some of the work the interns have done..." Bruce starts explaining the work but Peter is too nervous to actually pay attention, despite how interesting the work actually is.

"Peter? You listening?" Bruce asks and Peter snaps back to reality and glances over at him.

"Huh? Yeah sorry." He mutters and Bruce raises an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I er, would you- could you do me a favour? And you can't tell Tony." Peter asks and Bruce frowns.

"That depends kid. What is it?"

"I just need someone to sign something for me for school and May is in Texas and I really don't want Tony to know about it." Peter says and Bruce holds out his hand.

"Sure, kid. But if it's about you missing school or failing a class I will need to tell Tony about it." Bruce says and Peter nods.

"It's for a field trip." Bruce reads the paper that Peter hands him before looking up at him in confused shock.

"Why are you coming on a trip here? You live here." He says and Peter bites his cheek.

"No one at school knows I live here. I told them I'm an intern here but no one believes me." He mumbles.

"So, why don't you want Tony to know about the trip?"

"Because then he'll interfere and make a scene and I would rather everyone didn't know I know him."

"Okay kid." Bruce says, signing the paper before handing it back. "I won't say a word."

 

\------

 

"So who did you get to sign your slip?" Ned asks Peter quietly as the teacher goes around the class to collect the slips.

"I asked Dr. Banner." Peter whispers as he hands his slip over. Mr Harrington looks at the signature for a second before glancing at Peter and moving on to the next table.

"You asked Dr Banner to sign your slip? That's so cool!" Ned whispers and Peter nods.

"Figured it was the best bet to avoid the others finding out about the trip."

"Did you get your best friend Iron Man to sign the slip, Penis?" Flash sneers as the bell rings and Peter sighs.

"I never said I knew the avengers, Flash." Peter mutters, and Flash sneers as he pushes Peter into the lockers.

"You're gonna look like an idiot on Friday, Penis." He growls before leaving the building, and Peter sighs as he walks with Ned out of the school and over to Happy's car.

 

"Hey, Happy." Peter greets as he climbs into the car and Happy looks at him through the mirror.

"Hey kid, good day?"

"Eh it was alright."

"So whats this about a trip to Stark tower? That your year?" Happy asks and Peter looks at him with wide eyes.

"How did you find out about that?" He asks as Happy pulls away from the school.

"Heard a couple of kids your age talking about it while I was waiting for you." Happy says and Peter sighs, resting his head on his hand as he stares out the window.

"Please don't tell Tony." He mumbles and Happy glances back at the kid.

"I wont say a word, kid. But you know he'll find out at some point."

"Yeah... I know." Peter sighs again.

 

\-----

 

"Today's the day Penis." Flash greets Peter on Friday morning. He's managed to avoid anyone at the tower finding out and now he just needs to hope he can survive today without incident.

"Leave me alone, Flash." Peter says as he climbs onto the bus and sits next to Ned.

"Do you know what we're going to see?" Ned whispers and Peter shakes his head.

"I don't know who organised the trip, but we'll probably stick to the lower floors, away from the rogues and everyone else." Peter says quietly and Ned nods, looking excited anyway.

 

They arrive at Stark tower and Mr. Harrington leads them into the lobby. An intern Peter vaguely recognises is waiting for them and she smiles in greeting as the class approach.

"Good morning. My name's Alex and I'm going to be your tour guide today. Firstly I'll need to give you passes, so when I call your name come and get them." She says.

"Now, before I hand these out, I should tell you that it must be visible at all times and if you lose it you will be escorted from the premisses. Your passes have level 1 access. This means you are only allowed access to a place where I swipe my card first. The access goes up to a level 10, however very few people are granted that, it's pretty much just Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts and one other person." She says before handing out passes. When she gets to Peter she leans close.

"Do you want a visitor one? Dr. Banner said you didn't want Mr. Stark to know you're here." She asks and Peter nods. He has his own pass, but it's a level 10 and F.R.I.D.A.Y would announce the level which will raise questions.

"No worries, here." Alex hands him a pass to match his classmates, and Flash immediatley notices.

"Penis shouldn't you have a pass already?" He smirks and Peter sighs as Alex clears her throat.

"Okay. Everyone scan your passes after me." Alex scans her pass, it announces her name and level (level 3), and she moves along so the class can scan theirs. Their visitors passes are only a level 1, yet Flash looks ridiculously proud when F.R.I.D.A.Y announces his name. Peter bites his lip as he scans his pass and sighs in relief when F.R.I.D.A.Y announces, "Peter Parker, Level 1." He smiles slightly before following his class.

 

"Boss, Peter Parker is in the tower." FRIDAY announces, and Tony frowns.

"Is he skipping school?" Tony asks out loud, glancing around the living room. It's currently only him, Steve and Clint in the room as Natasha and Bucky are training and Bruce is down in the intern lab.

"Maybe he's unwell." Steve suggests and Tony nods.

"I'm gonna go check on him. If he is unwell he should be resting, if he isn't unwell and he's skipping school I'm gonna kill him, the little shit." Tony mumbles as he stands up and walks over to the lift.

 

"So this is one of the labs that the interns work in." Alex says, leading the class into the lab, and Peter see's Bruce standing with a group of interns. He looks over and meets Peters gaze, and when Peter shakes his head Bruce nods slightly before going back to work. The class walk around and look at the different projects the interns are working on, and the interns smile at Peter as he walks past or near them but don't say anything, which Peter is thankful for.

"Okay, next we're going to-" Alex is interrupted when the door to the lab swings open and Tony walks in.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER! Why aren't you at school?" He asks, his vision zoning in on Peter and ignoring everyone and everything else in the room, and Peter sighs, knowing there's no way to explain this.

"I- er- Field trip." Peter mutters and Bruce sighs, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I did tell you he would find out, Peter." Bruce says and Tony frowns.

"You knew he was coming?"

"I signed the permission slip for him." Bruce says and Tony raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Tony sounds hurt, even though he's trying to hide it, and Peter instantly feels guilty. He can feel his classmates watching and this is exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Cause theres no way my permission slip would have been accepted if it was signed by you." Peter mutters and Tony finally looks over at the class watching them, it's as if he's just realised there are other people in the room.

"Oh, er, hi." Tony says and Peter rolls his eyes.

 

"Mr. Stark! Hi, my name's Flash!" Flash says excitedly, holding out a hand to shake, and Tony glances at his hand, then at him.

"Flash? You the one that bullies my kid?" Tony asks, not looking happy, and Flash glances at Peter before his eyes find Tony's.

"You're what?"

"You heard." Tony says as the door opens and Natasha and Bucky walk in.

"Bruce do you know where Peter put my new arm? I know he hasn't finished it but I wanna show Nat the cool- Peter?" Bucky spots Peter next to Bruce and raises an eyebrow. "Home already, kid? How long were we training?" Bucky turns to Natasha, who is looking confused at the situation she just walked into.

"Hey, Peter." She says and Peters gaze snaps to her as he mutters "Hi, Nat." before his gaze lands back on Tony.

"Mr. Harrington I'll be right back." Peter mutters before starting to walk out. "Bucky your arms in Tony's lab." He says as he walks past him and Bucky nods, confused. Tony follows Peter out of the lab after muttering something to Natasha, who turns to Bucky.

 

"Tony I'm sorry for not telling you. Believe me it wasn't easy. I just- if you knew I knew you would do something to prove the internship is real and I would rather they just kept thinking I was making it up." Peter mumbles, looking at the arc reactor he can see through Tony's shirt.

"Pete, I'm not mad at you, I get it. I just hate the fact that people don't believe you. Even when we were stood in front of them having a conversation it didn't look like they believed you. And the fact that that little asshole had the nerve to step foot in my tower and be rude to you in your home- I had to try very hard not to kill him." Tony says, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder, and Peter smiles when Tony pulls him into a hug.

"By the way... I told Nat and Bucky about Flash being a dick so we should probably go and make sure they don't get blood all over the lab." Tony says and Peter sighs.

"Please don't make a scene." He mutters as he and Tony enter the lab again, Tony's arm around his shoulders.

"Hello, you must be Pete's class. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but honestly most of you have been dicks to him." Tony says and Peter elbows Tony in the side to try and shut him up. "Anyway, you carry on the tour. Since there's no point Pete having a tour of a building he knows back to front I'm taking him cause we have stuff to work on upstairs." Tony says and Mr. Harrington frowns.

"I can't let you take one of my students without their guardians permission, Mr. Stark." He says and Tony sighs.

"Sorry Pete." He mutters as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and projects a document in front of the teacher, showing that Tony has legal joint custody with May. Some people from his class look gobsmacked, some gasp in shock and Flash glares jealously at Peter.

"Oh, alright." Mr Harrington mutters, and Peter bites his cheek.

"Well, I bet you all feel like stupid assholes now, huh?" Bucky says, throwing his metal arm around Peter. "Bullying Peter for 'lying' about his internship and you've all been proved wrong." Bucky finishes, glaring at Flash.

 

Everyone stands in silence for a few awkward moments, interns and avengers watching quietly, letting Buckys words sink in, until Tony speaks up again.

"Anyway... As fun as this is we've got stuff to do. Alex, don't take them above floor 20." Tony says as he places his hand on Peters back and leads him out of the lab. The second they leave Bucky turns to Flash.

"We meant what we said, kid. Don't mess with Parker." He growls before leaving the lab with Natasha. The class stand in silence for a few seconds, Ned and MJ smiling slightly because finally their best friend wont be bullied anymore.

"What the hell just happened?!" Flash exclaims as Alex continues the tour.

"So, what level access does Peter really have?" Betty asks and Alex glances at her as she leads them back to the lift.

"Level 10." She says, and Flash looks so angry that Ned is convinced his head is going to explode.


End file.
